Olvidar
by SumireCB
Summary: -Olvidar… -susurró el demonio. -Olvidar… -susurró Kagome. Olvidar a Inuyasha, olvidar a Kikyo, pero siempre tenerlos presentes. Eso es lo que ella quería, no entendía cómo lo haría ni cómo lo lograría, pero lo que sí entendía, era que lo alcanzaría, y eso sería un punto de perfección y armonía entre aquellas tres almas descarriadas.


_**Olvidar**_

Kagome corría bajo un potencial aguacero, hacía unas horas estaba con su grupo en una infernal batalla contra Naraku.

Este se encontraba realmente herido, y ella había aprovechado aquella oportunidad para dispararle una de sus flechas, logrando darle a la perla casi completa, pero al contrario de lo que todos esperaban, ésta no se purificó, sino que se fragmentó en dos piezas, purificándose una de ellas, mientras la otra absorbía toda la oscuridad y energía maligna de ésta.

El fragmento con energía maligna permaneció junto a Naraku, mientras que el fragmento purificado había volado directamente hacia Kagome, incrustándose dolorosamente en su pecho.

Estaba a punto de caer desmayada, cuando una poderosa explosión detonó, arrasando con los árboles de alrededor y separando a los guerreros, arrojándolos hacia cualquier parte del bosque a causa de la magnitud de la explosión.

Kagome había despertado tirada al pie de un árbol, mientras llovía a cantaros. Se levantó rápidamente y sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su pecho, cuando inclinó su cabeza, observó una gran mancha de sangre debido a una herida que si no curaba pronto, tal vez podría convertirse en una hemorragia.

Pero a pesar del dolor la ignoró.

Debía encontrar a sus amigos, pero… ¿Hacia dónde debía ir? Ya había oscurecido, y ella se encontraba en un bosque desconocido, y para colmo con una tormenta cayendo sobre su cabeza.

No sabía hacia dónde ir, pero tenía claro que si se quedaba allí, lo más seguro era que un youkai siguiera el aroma de su sangre y fuera hasta ella para convertirla en su cena.

Una cristalina lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, se sentía una completa inútil, de nuevo. De seguro que Kikyo sí sabría qué hacer en una situación como aquella, sabría hacia dónde ir, donde refugiarse y crear un campo de protección para pasar desapercibida…

Un rayo que iluminó el cielo tormentoso resonó a lo lejos, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Y allí estaba ahora, corriendo sin un rumbo fijo y herida. Llegó a una especie de claro y corrió a través de el, pero a medio camino resbaló con un charco de lodo, haciéndola caer de boca al suelo.

Se quedó tendida en el suelo, con la furiosa tormenta aún sobre ella. Lágrimas que eran confundidas fácilmente con la lluvia comenzaron a salir a montones de sus ojos.

Recordó cuando Kikyo le dijo que ella era tan solo una chiquilla viviendo una vida que no le pertenecía, y aunque no deseara admitirlo, Kagome tenía claro que era cierto. Así como se había dado cuenta que Inuyasha nunca fue de ella, porque siempre le había pertenecido a Kikyo, y Kikyo siempre le perteneció a Inuyasha, y ella, ella tan sólo era un obstáculo en el amor milenario de aquellas dos almas.

Desde el día que eso le quedó claro, decidió encerrar sus sentimientos por Inuyasha en un baúl bajo cinco llaves, decida a no interponerse más entre esos dos.

Aunque no podía evitar que unas cuantas surcaran su rostro cada noche que el hanyou desaparecía para encontrarse con su amada.

Sus compañeros habían notado el cambio entre el hanyou y la miko del futuro, pero habían preferido mantenerse callados, ya que más de una vez eran testigos de las lágrimas de la pelinegra.

Kagome sentía los parpados pesados, casi podía jurar que su alma se le iba de las manos, su visión era algo borrosa, pero aún así pudo sentir como alguien se paraba frente a ella, con dificultad levantó un poco la mirada y observó a aquella persona antes de desmayarse susurrando su nombre.

-Sesshomaru…

Despertó al sentir como algo duro se clavaba en su espalda, trató de sentarse ya que se encontraba tirada sobre un piso rocoso por lo que pudo deducir, al intentar hacerlo, sintió una horrorosa punzada en su pecho que la hizo gemir de dolor, entonces lo recordó, el fragmento que se había incrustado en su pecho durante la batalla contra Naraku.

Recordó que había corrido por el bosque buscando a sus amigos, y lo último que recordaba era que se había desmayado en un claro del bosque.

Agudizó su oído y escuchó el crepitar de la madera al quemarse, supuso que se trataba de una fogata, además de eso, escuchó gotas de agua chocar contra el suelo, lo que suponía que la tormenta aún no se había detenido.

Pero ella no se estaba mojando, sí, sus ropas estaban húmedas, pero nada más, entonces, ¿en dónde estaba?

Lo primero que surcó su imaginación fue que estaba en una cueva, y por la textura del suelo supuso que estaba en lo correcto.

¿Cómo había llegado allí? Tal vez algún demonio la había llevado allí con la intención de comérsela.

¡Oh, no! No debía moverse y mucho menos ponerse nerviosa, sino el demonio la mataría para que no lograra huir como tenía planeado, pero… ¡rayos, ya estaba nerviosa!

-Puedo oler tu miedo, humana –escuchó una voz que le atemorizó. Definitivamente, ¡este era su fin! Seguro que Dios le estaba haciendo pagar por haberse metido entre Kikyo e Inuyasha-. Abre los ojos de una maldita vez.

Un momento, su mente comenzó a escarbar entre sus recuerdos, ella conocía esa voz. Ese tono grave y frío, le pertenecía nada más y nada menos que al príncipe y heredero de Las Tierras del Oeste, al medio hermano de su gran amor, Sesshomaru.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y lo vio ahí, frente a ella, sentado con la espalda recostada en la pared y sus ojos cerrados, con una fogata entre ellos.

Sabía que él la había hecho para ella, era evidente, él era uno de los youkai más poderosos que existían -sino es que él era el más poderoso en existencia-, y no necesitaba del calor del fuego, pero ella sí.

Una rápida pregunta vino a sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué se había preocupado por ella? O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué la había salvado?

Adolorida y con algo de esfuerzo se sentó en la misma posición que el youkai, quedando frente a frente, este ni se había inmutado.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que sólo se escuchaba el repicar de la lluvia contra el suelo. Sesshomaru había permanecido en total silencio, no había dicho ni una sola palabra. La miko casi habría podido jurar que estaba muerto, sino hubiera visto como el pecho del chico se movía al compás de su respiración.

Empezó a tiritar de frío, pues su ropa estaba húmeda y el ambiente estaba helado. Un estornudo se le escapó involuntariamente.

-¿Dónde está Naraku? –preguntó tranquilamente el daiyoukai con su imponente voz.

Kagome lo miró por un momento, tratando de entender qué era lo que había dicho el peliplata, ya que la imponente tormenta había aumentado con fuerza, haciéndola ensordecer del casi todo. Cuando entendió lo que le había sido preguntado, respondió con un leve deje de vergüenza.

-El logró escapar en medio de la confusión –respondió en un tono bajo, casi rogando porque Sesshomaru no le escuchara y no pensara que ella era tan sólo una _humana inútil, _como solía hacerlo.

Era tan típico de los humanos el dejar escapar a sus enemigos.

Un largo e incómodo momento se volvió a hacer presente, pero al parecer sólo para ella, ya que el demonio se veía relajado. Kagome se preguntó si sería por la lluvia, a la vez que guardaba una imagen mental de ese momento, era realmente posible que nunca más volviera a ver a Sesshomaru en ese estado.

-¿Duele? –preguntó el demonio repentinamente, sacando a la miko de su ensoñación.

-¿Eh? –El daiyoukai abrió sus ojos, haciendo que la pelinegra se perdiera rápidamente en un mar color oro. No se había fijado en lo hermosos que eran los ojos de Sesshomaru, tan parecidos a los de Inuyasha, pero a la vez tan diferentes y… atrayentes.

-Tu pecho.

Kagome miró su pecho de nuevo, recordando el fragmento en su pecho, que comenzó a doler como por arte de magia.

Kagome miró a Sesshomaru, a quien sorprendió observando el mismo punto que ella anteriormente, el sitio donde se había incrustado el fragmento de la perla.

Este subió rápidamente su mirada a los ojos de Kagome, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, haciendo que la pelinegra se sonrojara violentamente, no muy segura del porqué. Tal vez porque ningún chico la había escudriñado tanto como acaba de hacer Sesshomaru, o tal vez porque el fragmento se encontraba justo en el nacimiento de sus pechos, además que su camisa se encontraba algo desgarrada. Ella apartó su mirada de Sesshomaru, y este la observó curioso.

-Un… Un poco –respondió apenada.

Se hizo otro incómodo y largo silencio.

Sesshomaru se había percatado del cambio constante de las emociones de la pelinegra. Confusión, nerviosismo, curiosidad y finalmente, vergüenza. Éste fue el que más le sorprendió.

¿Por qué la miko se había avergonzado de esa manera? Si él tan sólo estaba evaluando la magnitud de la herida de la chica y revisando si estaba lesionada en alguna otra parte. Ya que si la miko llegara a estar en un estado de gravedad mayor, era posible que tuviera que utilizar a Tenseiga para sanarla. No podría dejarla morir, o de lo contrario el idiota de su hermano iría a matarle y eso no era lo que quería.

Pues aunque nunca lo admitiría, él tenía las batallas contra Inuyasha contadas y lo que en realidad buscaba no era su muerte como solía hacerle creer a todos, en secreto, él le daba un fuerte entrenamiento a su hermano, que le serviría en su lucha contra Naraku.

No, no iba a negar que al principio sí odiaba al idiota de su medio hermano, pero desde la llegada de esa miko que decía venir del futuro, poco a poco, su opinión acerca de su hermano fue cambiando, hasta percatarse de que Inuyasha también era un valiente guerrero, como él y su padre.

Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Kagome no había apartado la mirada del suelo, se sentía estúpida, en el momento que sus ojos habían hecho contacto con los de Sesshomaru, su mente había creado una escena nada común y fantasiosa, él besándola tiernamente en los labios. Eso había hecho a su corazón palpitar desbocado, asemejándose a una locomotora.

¡Pero en que estaba pensado! ¡Sesshomaru nunca se rebajaría a ese nivel!

Ese pensamiento hizo que su corazón se estrujara, pero, ¿Por qué?

-Quítate eso –escuchó de nuevo la voz del youkai.

-¿Disculpa? –Kagome lo miró con confusión y el peliplata frunció el entrecejo.

-Eso –respondió cortante, apuntando con su mirada al cuerpo de la chica, cosa que la puso nerviosa, pero cuando siguió la mirada del youkai, y vio a lo que este se refería, no pudo evitar la extrema aceleración en sus latidos y el furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Él le estaba pidiendo, no. Le estaba ordenando que se quitara la camisa.

-Yo… Yo no… -Kagome intentó negarse, pero la fuerte y fría mirada de Sesshomaru la intimidó, al mismo tiempo que podía sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría su interior. Es que… ¿¡Acaso Sesshomaru quería verla desnuda!?

Por un momento sintió otra chispa en su interior, pero luego se dio cuenta que debía estar equivocada, ya que un gran demonio como Sesshomaru nunca se fijaría en una humana tan tonta y débil como lo era ella. Ese pensamiento la tomo por sorpresa de nuevo, ¿acaso ella quería que Sesshomaru se fijara más en ella?

-Quítatelo, ahora –Miró de nuevo al peliplata, su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo normal, casi podía jurar que su aura demoníaca de color morado, se había convertido en una violenta aura negra, que tal vez sería capaz de matar a cualquiera que se le acercara de más.

A él le gustaba que le obedecieran, y esa humana del futuro no sería la excepción.

Pero Kagome no pensaba igual. Sí, le tenía miedo a Sesshomaru, pero tal vez no tanto como para dejarse someter ante sus órdenes.

Así que frunciendo el ceño, se negó de nuevo ante la orden del demonio.

-No lo haré, no eres quién para ordenarme desnudarme frente a ti –dijo mirando hacia la entrada de la cueva, con una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

El demonio chasqueó su lengua en señal de enfado. Debía calmarse, _no quería_ dañar a esa fastidiosa miko.

Ese pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se abrieran en señal de sorpresa, pero lo atribuyó a que no quería otro enfrentamiento con Inuyasha.

Miró a la pelinegra, quien seguía mirando la entrada de la cueva con el ceño fruncido. Pudo notar que estaba algo asustada, pero eso no quitaba la valentía que había tenido al faltarle el respeto de aquella manera.

Sesshomaru suspiró y Kagome lo miró de reojo.

-Voy a sanar tu herida, así que quítate esa extraña ropa de una vez.

Kagome lo miró curiosa, ¿cómo podría él sanar su herida…? Por supuesto que sabía que los youkai se curaban rápido debido a la influencia de la sangre demoníaca, pero, ¿cómo podría un youkai sin ningún tipo de poder espiritual, sanar las heridas de alguien más?

-Nuestra saliva –dijo Sesshomaru al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de la miko.

-Su… ¿saliva? –Musitó Kagome-. No… No lo comprendo…

Sesshomaru suspiró de nuevo, y aunque no quisiera, procedió a explicarse.

-Nuestra saliva posee los mismos poderes regeneradores que nuestra sangre, todas las heridas que toquen se sanarán rápidamente –La miró a los ojos-. Me sorprende que el mediocre de Inuyasha nunca te lo haya dicho –Sonrió internamente al ver la cara de indignación de la chica.

-No, no es que no me lo haya dicho, sino que… él, él nunca me ha abandonado, ni dejado que me pasara algo –decía a la vez que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo y alternaba la mirada entre el daiyoukai y la entrada de la cueva, tratando de no mostrar su repentino nerviosismo-. Por eso nunca ha necesitado decírmelo.

-Y si nunca te ha abandonado, ¿qué haces en una cueva junto con un demonio que podría comerte en cualquier momento?

_Touché._

Sesshomaru sonrió internamente de nuevo, mientras Kagome comenzaba a sudar frío.

Él había dicho… ¿comérsela? ¿¡ACASO EL PLANEABA COMÉRLA!?

Lo miró nerviosa, su semblante no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Pasaron unos minutos en los que sólo se escuchaban la tormenta que caía afuera de la cueva, hasta que por fin Kagome se dignó a hablar.

-¿Planeas comerme? –preguntó, ya estaba un poco más serena, pero aún permanecía algo asustada.

-No.

Esa respuesta hizo que sus músculos se relajaran.

-Entonces por qué…

-Cierra la boca –interrumpió cortante a la pelinegra-, y quítate eso, sanaré tus heridas.

Kagome sólo pensó en obedecerlo, aunque le había dicho que no la convertiría en su cena, no podía asegurarse de que no cambiaría de opinión.

Se quitó su camiseta dudosa, consiguiendo un sonrojo instantáneo que acaparó toda su cara. Observó como Sesshomaru miraba curioso su brasier, supuso que sería porque en esa época no existía ninguno y por lo tanto nunca había visto uno, por lo tanto el espera verla… _desnuda._

Algo se removió en su estómago, aunque sabía que no estaba completamente desnuda, se sentía como tal debido a la intensa mirada del peliplata sobre ella.

Sesshomaru se paró de su lugar y se acercó a la joven miko que olía a una mezcla de sangre y flores silvestres, casualmente le gustó ese olor, y le distrajo de la extraña prenda que cubría el pecho de la pelinegra.

Se sentó frente a ella y la miró, la sangre de la chica subió de nuevo a sus mejillas, no entendía por qué, pero le encantaba esa sensación de alegría y curiosidad que le causaba esa joven del futuro… Aunque ella fura una humana.

Kagome tan sólo pudo ponerse más nerviosa al tener al youkai frente a ella.

-No es tan grave, con un par de lamidas sanará pronto.

-Um… -Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

Un par de lamidas y estaría bien.

Ya no le dolería el pecho.

¡Y no tendría ningún tipo de cicatriz!

Kagome sonrió, ¡eso sería genial!

Hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo, Sesshomaru había dicho…

-¿¡LA-LAMIDAS!? –gritó de repente la miko del futuro, se tapo el pecho con sus brazos y otro sonrojo fugaz cruzó su rostro.

Sesshomaru la miró algo divertido-. ¿Cómo esperabas que aplicara la saliva en la herida, niña tonta? –Trató de sonar algo divertido, aunque no lo logró. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero esta joven lograba sacar un lado de él mismo que no conocía, y eso… le _gustaba._

-¡No soy tonta! Es sólo que no me lo esperaba… -dijo mirando hacia el suelo-. Además –Miró a los ojos al youkai, quien le escuchaba atentamente-, no necesito tu ayuda, estoy bien así.

El demonio rió, sorprendiendo a la miko, ella nunca se imagino que alguna vez vería reír a ese témpano de hielo.

Ver reír a Sesshomaru hizo que un extraño revoloteó se posara en su estómago, parecido al que sentía al ver a Inuyasha.

-Deja la necedad, si te fueras ahora, morirías de pulmonía dentro de unos minutos, sino es que otro demonio decide que serás su aperitivo nocturno.

-Um… -Kagome optó por rendirse, Sesshomaru tenía la razón y ella no podía negarlo-. Haz lo que quieras –dijo mientras se recostaba suavemente en la pared y dejaba caer sus brazos sobre sus piernas, con sus manos entrelazadas. Ya qué sentido tenía, mientras más rápido pasara ese incómodo momento con Sesshomaru, más rápido se libraría de él-. Haga lo que quiera, señor Sesshomaru –susurró.

Sesshomaru acercó su rostro al de ella, dejándolo a escasos centímetros de separación. Ambos se miraron intensamente, Sesshomaru vio los labios de la miko, y sintió unas ganas desgarrantes de probarlos, tal vez la energía espiritual de ella le estaba afectando.

Sin más, simplemente bajó su rostro hasta la herida de la chica y comenzó su labor.

A la primera lamida, Kagome no pudo negar que la herida ardía demasiado, casi al punto de hacerla gritar, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue el gemido de sorpresa que escapó de sus labios cuando repentinamente Sesshomaru realizó aquella acción.

Unos minutos pasaron, y con ellos varias lamidas. Kagome había comenzado a jadear y de repente ya no hacía nada de frío, sólo podía concentrarse en Sesshomaru y en las extrañas sensaciones que este le causaba.

Sesshomaru había captado la agitación de la joven pelinegra, y si sus sentidos no le fallaban, ella estaba realmente confundida. El par de lamidas simplemente se habían elevado a unas quince, que a partir de la quinta fueron con mucha delicadeza y dedicación. Simplemente no quería detenerse, le gustaba esa situación, y quería más, la quería a ella, completa.

Dejó la herida de lado, y subió hasta el cuello de la chica, arrastrando sus colmillos por la piel de la miko, dejando unos rasguños superficiales en la misma. Al llegar al cuelo de la pelinegra, no pudo evitar que sus instintos salieran a flote, y morder levemente el cuello de la joven, sin pensar que lograría arrancar un fuerte gemido de la garganta de la chica.

Kagome se cohibió, no podía creer que hubiera dejado que eso que estaba aguantando desde hacía rato se liberara sin su permiso, simplemente no había podido evitarlo.

Sesshomaru sonrió discretamente, ocultó su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de la chica y sutilmente susurró:

-¿Por qué sigues con mi hermano sabiendo que él en realidad a quien ama es a ese cadáver y no a ti? –preguntó suavemente, pero aún así su voz sonó algo hiriente.

Rápidamente la tristeza la embargó, nunca pensó que él diría algo así, aunque sabía que él estaba en lo cierto. Inuyasha nunca la amó, sólo se confundió, y tendría que vivir con eso por siempre, pero simplemente ella…

-Le prometí que estaría a su lado para siempre –respondió con un susurro algo desabrido, en el cual se podía sentir la melancolía con las que eran pronunciadas aquellas palabras.

-¿Y él? –Kagome intentó mirarlo a la cara, pero le imposible debido a aquella posición, tan sólo podía verle de reojo-. ¿Qué te prometió él?

-Que me protegería con su vida –susurró, sintió como algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-¿Y dónde está?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y con quién?

-De seguro junto a Kikyo, siempre le busca antes que a mí.

-¿Por qué si dijo que te protegería con su vida?

-Porque él la ama.

-¿Y a ti? ¿Qué eres para él?

-No… lo sé –Cerró sus ojos rememorando los últimos meses que habían pasado juntos, en la búsqueda de Naraku y los fragmentos de la perla-. Supongo que su buscador de fragmentos –susurró mientras un nuevo nudo se instalaba en su garganta.

-Eso lo puede hacer la miko muerta. ¿Por qué no regresas a tu mundo? –Kagome casi podía jurar que había escuchado un pequeño gruñido entre aquellas palabras.

-Simplemente lo amo, aunque me haga sufrir, pero lo amo… -Una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla-. Y es algo que no puedo cambiar de un día para otro…

-Tienes la mitad de la perla en tu poder, si tuvieras la perla completa, ¿usarías su poder para destruir a la miko muerta?

-No, la devolvería a la vida, para que ella e Inuyasha sean felices por siempre -Musitó débilmente.

Sesshomaru gruñó en el cuello de Kagome, ¿¡pero qué clase de mujer se dejaba vencer de esa manera!?

El youkai se separó bruscamente de la pelinegra, y la miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Kagome pudo observar furia en los ojos de Sesshomaru, pero no pudo evitar volver a perderse en aquel mar dorado de nuevo.

-Es un deseo estúpido, y sin razón de ser, puesto que no ganas nada, sino más bien pierdes todo por lo que luchaste, y sólo consigues hacerte sufrir más –dijo colérico el peliplateado.

-Pero la persona que amo será feliz y eso…

-¡A costilla tuya! –gritó el demonio sorprendiendo a le pelinegra.

-Se… Sesshomaru… -los ojos de Kagome brillaron debido a las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir-. Lo sé… Pero yo…

-Por eso es que odio a la raza humana, por su debilidad, por su cobardía, por no afrontar sus responsabilidades y dejarse vencer al primer fallo –Kagome lo miró a los ojos-. Siempre pensé que tú serías diferente.

-Sesshomaru… -Susurró sorprendida, pero luego su mirada cayó al suelo a la par con unas cuantas lágrimas-. Sesshomaru, sé que te parezco una estúpida, y no lo niego… Tan sólo quiero que la persona que amo sea feliz, y hacer todo lo posible para olvidarme de él.

Sesshomaru se acercó más a ella y agarró delicadamente el brazo de la chica. A Kagome se le había olvidado que estaba prácticamente desnuda ante el demonio tan parecido a Inuyasha. Un sonrojo fugaz cruzó sus mejillas.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?

-Supongo… Que alejándome poco a poco de él… Hasta que ya no lo necesite tanto –susurró cerca del rostro del youkai.

-Mientras más tiempo pases cerca de él, más te dolerá en el futuro, humana.

-¿Crees que es mejor que me aleje ahora? –Sesshomaru le dio a entender que sí con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza-. Pero no puedo irme aún… -Susurró y miró al suelo-. No sin antes destruir a Naraku por todo el mal que les ha causado a las personas que amo.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño curioso, esta mujer era extraña. A pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le causaba esa época, parecía no querer irse de ella bajo ninguna circunstancia. Eso le gustaba. Su cuerpo estaba teniendo una reacción extraña ante la miko del futuro, ella encendía una chispa en él, una chispa que nadie era capaz de tocar sólo ella, hacia que un fuego descomunal recorriera su cuerpo. La quería para él, quería que ella fuera de él y de nadie más, para siempre.

-Sesshomaru… ¿Crees que yo podría viajar junto a ti? –preguntó de repente la pelinegra, mirando a los ojos al youkai de cabellos plateados. Los ojos de la pelinegra brillaron, no sabía si se trataba del destello de las lágrimas o de algo más…-. Tal vez tú, podrías ayudarme a olvidar…

Sesshomaru la observó, tan pequeña y asustadiza, así se encontraba ahora la miko del futuro que en más de una ocasión se había enfrentado a él dispuesta a dar su vida por la de Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru se acercó más al rostro de la joven, ambos entreabrieron sus labios, pudiendo sentir la respiración contraria.

-Olvidar… -susurró el demonio.

-Olvidar… -susurró Kagome.

Olvidar a Inuyasha, olvidar a Kikyo, pero siempre tenerlos presentes. Eso es lo que ella quería, no entendía cómo lo haría ni cómo lo lograría, pero lo que sí entendía, era que lo alcanzaría, y eso sería un punto de perfección y armonía entre aquellas tres almas descarriadas.

Y dentro de esa cueva, dos personas confundidas, pero claras en lo que querían, se besaban y acariciaban tiernamente, como si temieran dañarse, o que su pequeña burbuja de felicidad se explotara.

Y ambos, juraron que permanecerían por siempre juntos, pero separados. Siempre presentes uno con el otro, tal vez hasta que todo acabara y la confusión de sus corazones se marchara, dejando el paso libre a nuevos sentimientos.

Ambos olvidarían y ambos recordarían por siempre.


End file.
